


End of All Things

by Pirate_Chief



Series: Tales of Darkness [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Chief/pseuds/Pirate_Chief
Summary: And now hope is lost.  The collapse of the Golden Age has come to an end, and now begins the extinction of humanity





	End of All Things

Shots, a small explosion, the kind of alarm clock no one wants, yet, here it was. Outside, clouds of pure darkness swirled in a quickly closing circle around the Traveler and the last vestiges of human civilization. Massive pyramids came through them, releasing black…things, darkness given living form, that seemed to draw the clouds to them, cultivating it, growing it. Every person who could hold a weapon was running to meet them, north of the 4-story office the commanders kept, scouts, researchers, rank and file, and the exo and his Hell Guard, all wearing thick plate over their half-built uniforms. They stood like a wall as scouts sniped, and the researchers fired some fancy beams weapons, cutting back some of the black creatures as the things from the moon joined them, bone and death given life, three green eyes honed on the poor sodding fools who tried to make any kind of defense for humanity. The end was here, and these guardians were the levee to give the Traveler once final chance to flee if it could. Rasputin had reported 93% shutdown following deep freeze of the Hellas Basin on Mars and had been lining up targets across the planet.

  
It had stated refusal to allow the Traveler to escape, even if it required armed action, only to be threatened with several rounds to the CPU, hard drive, and several other important systems if it did not stand down on that action. Neach was angry, having to fight with a former friend about such a thing, all while mankind faced death in the face. His mind thought of the Fermi paradox and the Drake equation as he fired his rifle into the army that came without speed or pause, stepping over the handful of dead underlings, unfazed by the simple bullets that were like sand on a windy beach. The cloud came closer as they broke ranks, most falling back, some pushing forward, using knives, grenades, even point-blank shots to get a few kills on the tougher beasts, the gambler downing a bigger one with horns and a ragged cape, a sword or ragged metal lodging in the ground as it fell. He smirked, a fist raised in a small victory as the cloud washed over him, causing Neach to yell for everyone to run like Hell away, and tempted to do the same, but instead he ran in, firing at the beasts in front of him till his rifle was just a fancy piece of metal.

  
The darkness swirled, more like a maelstrom, a whirlwind, but so much worse. The colors were wrong, almost like a distant light of a thunderstorm flashing, but the rocks and dead monsters floated within, nothing was right here. His allies fought within the cloud but were doing poorly as the whispers…. whispers in the storm, offering salvation, hope, lies. Rage filled the exo as he reached across, right hand to left hip, the weapon fitting perfectly as he raised it, left eye sighting on the monster, one shot and it fell. A creature of this world had the gambler, no, was surrounding him, and Neach had a thought of Lovecraft in his mind, near the back, his eyes not right, twitching, as he ended it, another bullet thundering against the storm. He grabbed the scout and dragged him free, threw him out of the cloud as a researcher ran out, taking the poor man back to camp, and the old exo kept like this, saving his allies and fighting the beasts, not fatiguing, not stopping.

  
But it could not last, and his shoulder burned of electric hate from the booming, shrieking cannon of a horned creature, and he too, knowing he was the last, fled to camp, watching the small office building get swallowed by the eternal abyss. He collapsed, coughing, against a crate, seeing his allies trying to take stock, count dead, heal wounded, and, in the end, just find something, something to hold on to. He looked at the cannon in his hand, wreathed in smoke, steam, evil, the darkness creeping off it like steam off a lake in the early morning. A beautiful sight, he wondered if there was any memory beyond this, and he reached his hand into hid coat, pulling free a crystal he found one night beneath the Traveler, the tips of his claws holding a small rock that glowed white. He had used it as a lamp many nights, and marveled for a moment at the beauty, then felt something, a need, a thought, and so he opened the cylinder of his weapon, of his Devil, and fit the crystal in, then sealed it. He slid it back into his holster and leaned his head back, looking over at the guardians that remained, sacrificial lambs to a slaughter, a massacre, a genocide that none saw a way out of. Yet the Traveler sat there, not moving, not fleeing, why? Did it not realize those who died here, whose lives were already at end, every man, woman, and the poor children, would be the forgotten dead beneath this last refuge?

  
He stood and went to check on them, the gambler was alive, seated next to him was a friend, a human Neach had dealt with far too many times, smooth talking and friendly, but cared about people no matter what. Both were ready for another fight, the Joker and the Jack, planning their card game for after they won, telling one another not to cheat this time, and accusing the other of times they did. Hope. Neach called his people together, prepping for the next fight, knowing there wouldn’t be space to fall back this time, so they planned to charge, strike at them directly. 2 other commanders came over to join the discussion, thinking on ways to help, or how to join the charge, with the strategy on the abilities and training each group held, with the researchers using new tech and special techniques to destroy enemies and heal, the scouts taking flanking positions and long range strategic form, wielding knives expertly, and using speed to keep alive, while Neach and his group would take the brunt of the blows, striking hard and defending their allies, while relying on fists and physical strength if all else failed.


End file.
